Mission critical environments are environments that include one or more systems whose failure may result in the failure of a goal-directed activity. Failures can include, for example, equipment, process, procedure, and/or software failures.
An example of a mission critical environment is a life-critical environment, where a failure can result in loss of life, serious injury, loss or severe damage to property, and/or environmental harm (e.g. robotic surgery systems and nuclear reactor systems). An additional example of a mission critical environment is a business-critical environment, where a failure can result in failure of business operations for one or more businesses.
Due to their essential nature, mission critical environments can require periods of no system or service downtime, and some may require extended or perpetual periods of uninterrupted operation. Accordingly, some mission critical environments may require updates and maintenance while still in operation and without interrupting the provided services.
Additional considerations for mission critical environments can include, for example, preventing single points of failure, avoiding conflicts between processes, managing memory usage, managing central processing unit (CPU) usage, and allowing execution of complex processes.
Accordingly, there is a desire for methods, systems, and computer readable media that address these and other considerations in mission critical environments.